Sibs I Know What We're Gonna Do Today
by AnimaniAshley
Summary: Wakko and Dot Warner are kidnapped by Doofenshmirtz and it's up to Yakko and his new friends to save them.
1. Phineas Has a New Friend

**A/N:**

**This is my first fanfic to be published. I appreciate all comments and suggestions. I hope you enjoy but if you don't, I will understand. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All Animaniacs characters belong to Warner Brothers and all Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Disney.**

Phineas was sitting at his computer while Ferb was lying on the bed reading. Suddenly, the door burst open. Candace stormed in looking angry.

"Phineas," she yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Hi, Candace," he greeted cheerfully. "I'm talking to my new online friend."

'An online friend?" she questioned. "Don't you have enough real friends?"

"You can never have too many friends," he answered. "Even if that sounds a little cheesy. I mean, I have my friends here in Danville, other parts of the world, and even across the galaxy. Anyway, I met him on this new social networking site, MyFace."

"What's his name?"

"PaddlePro_29."

"So you've been talking to this guy and you don't even know his real name?"

" No. But I know he loves old timey movies, speaks Japanese, and his favorit actress is Mechelle Pfeifer."

"You don't know this guy. He could be dangerous. I'm telling Mom." Candace grinned evilly. "Oh you are so busted!" She ran out of the room calling, "Mom! Mom! Mom!"

Her mom, Linda, was downstairs baking cookies. Candace nearly knocked the hot pan of treats out of her hands as she barreled into the kitchen.

"Candace," Linda scolded. "Watch where you're going. I'm trying to make cookies for the neighborhood community garage sale tomorrow."

"Mom," she replied. Phineas is talking to strangers online."

"Okay," Linda said setting the cookies down to cool.

"Really? Wow, that was easier than I expected."

"Candace," her mom rolled her eyes. "I honestly don't see why you're so determined to 'bust' your brothers. I guess I'll worry about that later. I'm going to go talk to your brother."

Candace snickered triumphantly to herself and went to listen to the lecture.

"Phineas," their mom said as she walked into the boys' room. "Candace tells me you've been talking to a friend on the internet."

"Oh yeah," Phineas said excitedly. "He's so cool! He lives in Burbank, California, has two younger siblings, and can play two paddleballs at once."

"Two paddleballs at once?" she asked. "That's pretty impressive. Wait a minute. I'm getting off track. I want you to remember, you need to be careful about what you say to people on the internet. Don't give out any personal information and never agree to meet with them alone."

"Of course, Mom," he said. "I'll be careful."

"Good. Now, I've made cookies for the sale tomorrow. I have extras if you two want any."

"Alright! You're the best, Mom."

Phineas and Ferb ran downstairs past their mother.

Linda followed.

"That's it?" Candace asked as she passed.

"Yes, Candace," she replied in an annoyed tone.

"My life stinks," Candace went to her room to sulk.

Phineas and Ferb ran back to their room with their cookies. Phineas sat back at his computer and looked through his chat log between him and his new friend.

CarpeDiem_07: Hey. Saw your profile while I was browsing for friends. You seem pretty cool.

PaddleballPro_29: Let me assure you that I am at normal body temperature.

CarpeDiem_07: Haha. You're funny. So where are you from?

PaddleballPro_29: I live in Burbank with my younger brother and sister. Our home is kind small, but we manage to make it work. Besides, it's pretty high up and there's a great view. But enough about me. Where do you live?

CarpeDiem_07: I live in Danville with my brother, our older sister, our parents, and our pet platypus. My brother and I do all sorts of fun things with our friends everyday.

PaddleballPro_29: We always try to keep things interesting, too. What kind of stuff do you guys do?

CarpeDiem_07: All sorts of things. We built a roller coaster, helped a cute alien named Meap, raced chariots, became one hit wonders, traveled the globe, made ice cream on the moon, and so much more.

PaddleballPro_29: That's cool. My siblings and I have done cool things, too. We won the Nobel Prize for helping Einstein discover the theory of relativity, turned a radio D.J. into a babbling idiot (which to mean was an improvement) traveled to Hades, and I was even the king of my own country.

CarpeDiem_07: That's awesome! Maybe I should try some of those ideas one day.

PaddleballPro_29: I'm not sure if that's a good idea. We're professionals. If I was held responsible for you or your friends getting hurt, I'd be in a lot of trouble.

CarpeDiem_07: Yeah I understand. It's just sometimes it's hard to keep coming up with ideas for what to do for the day.

Phineas' face lit up with joy as he read the newest message from PaddleballPro_29.

PaddleballPro_29: Well, it's been a while since we've been out. I think it's time we get away from home and do something. How about we come to Danville tomorrow to meet you and your friends and we can all do something exiting?

"Hey, Ferb," he said. "PaddleballPro_29 says he and his brother and sister are coming to visit Danville tomorrow. He wants to meet us. This will be great! We can have a party with all sorts of games and a waterslide, maybe a circus, and we could try to get Love Handle to play."

"What about what Mom said?" Ferb asked.

"Oh right," Phineas thought. "What if we tell them to meet us at the mall by Slush Dog? Candace can come with us and we can invite the rest of the gang. Once everyone's there, we can all figure out something to do."

"Or we could-" Ferb began.

"Ferb," Phineas interrupted. "I know what we're gonna do today…and tomorrow."

Phineas quickly wrote a reply.

CarpeDiem_07: Awesome! Why don't you meet us at the Danville Mall near Slushy Dog around 12. Then, we can all do something fun.

They went to Candace's room and knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" she demanded as she opened the door.

"Will you take us to the mall tomorrow so we can meet our new friend?" Phineas asked.

"Didn't Mom already talk to you about this?"

"She said not to meet with him alone, but we're meeting him and his siblings out in public with you and our friends."

"Well," Candace considered. "I guess I can hang out with Jeremy while you talk to your nerdy internet friends."

"Great," he said. "Ferb, let's start telling the others."

Phineas called Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet, who all said they would definitely be there. Then, he looked around the room.

"Hey," he said. "Where's Perry?"

**A/N:**

**You can probably guess where Perry is. Anyway, thanks for reading my first chapter. And a BIG SUPER AWESOME THANKS to Rabbit '91 for being my first reviewer and suggesting that I edit the chapter. You deserve a cookie, but since I don't live near you, I can't give you any. Oh well it's the thought that counts. Thanks to all of you.**


	2. The Warners and the Pharmacist

**A/N:**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. Sorry I took so long to update. I don't really have any excuses except I'm doing a summer work program at the school for the blind and I have to stay in the dorms all week. On the weekends, I can get kind of lazy. Anyway, I'm excited to announce that my three favorite cartoon characters, the Warners, will finally be appearing in this chapter. I hope you like it.**

Perry went to the living room where no one was looking and lifted up the couch. He slipped on his fedora and jumped into the secret tunnel landing in his lair. Major Monogram appeared on the large screen in front of him.

"Good afternoon, Agent P," he greeted. "Doofenshmirtz is at it again. He's been looking up strange things on the internet. Most of his searches have involved toon theory but he also seems to be looking up funny cat videos. Either he's got a lot of free time and some weird interests, or he's up to something evil. Get out there and put a stop to it."

Perry saluted and left in his rocket car.

When he arrived, instead of the usual jingle, heard the voices sing, "Doofenshmirtz is not at his home right now."

The platypus also found a note. Curious, he read the message:

_Dear Perry the Platypus,_

_Sorry I had to run off. I was doing some research and found something exciting! I was going to set a trap for you, but I didn't want to waste time since you would probably just get free and trash my apartment like you always do. Anyway, sorry you had to make the trip over here. Tell Major Monogram I said hi. See you tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz_

_P.S. You know I don't understand why people put P.S. at the end of letters. I mean I know it means 'post script,' but come one, it's not I'm writing a play or anything. Oh well_

Perry pulled out his communicator and contacted Major Monogram.

"Agent P," he answered. "What's wrong?"

Perry showed him the note

"Oh," he said. "Well, take the rest of the day off. Monogram out."

The screen went blank and Perry growled irritably before he left.

Later that night, Doofenshmirtz was hiding in an empty alley with his giant robot man, Norm.

"Sir," Norm said in his somewhat loud speaking voice. "What are we doing here?"

"Look over there," the man replied pointing to a large studio.

Norm looked around to get his bearings. He noticed a tall water tower with a shield and the letters WB on it.

"That's the Warner Bros. Studio, sir," Norm said. "We can't go in there. We'll get in trouble."

"I don't care," Doofenshmirtz replied. "And quiet down. Are you trying to get us caught?"

They watch as a fat guard slept in his shack.

"This may be easier than I thought," Doofenshmirtz muttered.

"Good," Norm said in the same volume from before. "That means we'll be home in time for me to watch my favorite talk show host, No Man O'Ryan."

"Be quiet and stay where you are until I call you. Do you have your walkie talkie?"

"Right here."

"Good. Keep it on."

Doofenshmirtz slowly crept to the entrance. Suddenly, he felt a twig snap under his foot. The fat guard awoke with a start.

"Duh, hey you," the guard yelled.

"Oh, hello," Doofenshmirtz said giving a nervous wave. "I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. What's your name?"

"Uh, Ralph," he replied.

"Nice to meet you," he said grabbing Ralph's hand and shaking it. "Now, I'll just be going on my way."

"Okay."

He waved to Ralph as he walked into the studio.

"What an idiot," he laughed to himself. He glanced down at his notes. "Okay, it says that they should be in the studio water tower. Where could that be?" He ran into something with a loud clang. Looking up, he realized he had walked right into one of the legs of the structure in question. "That was easy enough."

He climbed up the ladder. When he got to the top, he marveled at the yellow and red tower. He examined the logo that he had read was the door that led inside. He found a handle which he carefully reached for. Before he could grasp it however, it slammed open by itself, pinning him to the wall behind it.

He watched in awe as the three inhabitants stepped out. The three toons looked just as he'd imagined them, black fur, long tails, thin perky ears, white feet, faces, and gloves, red noses, and black eyes. The oldest wore a pair of brown pants that were held high up by a black belt. The second wore a light blue turtleneck and a red backwards baseball cap. The smallest was obviously a girl. She wore a pink skirt and a yellow flower holding her ears together.

"Where are we going, Yakko?" asked the girl.

"We're going to Danville to meet my new friend, CarpeDiem_07," the oldest replied.

"Hey," said the other boy who had a scouse accent. "Who's that over there?"

The trio looked at Doofenshmirtz.

"Looks like a pharmacist," said Yakko. "He, Wakko, he must be here to look at that rash of yours."

"It's about time you got here," Wakko said hopping into Doofenshmirtz' arms.

"Ugh gross get off," He scoffed tossing Wakko off of him. "And I'm sick of people calling me a pharmacist. Other people wear lab coats, too, you know."

""Relax, Kid," the girl said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm not a kid. I'm an evil scientist."

"We're the Warner Brothers," the boys chorused.

"And the Warner Sister," added the girl.

They introduced themselves from tallest to shortest.

"I'm Yakko!"

"I'm Wakko!"

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third. But you can call me Dot."

"I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz," said the man. "And I'm here to trap you."

"Exsqueeze me?" Yakko questioned.

Before he could continue, Dot was swiped up in a large net.

"Hey," protested Wakko. "You can't just take our sis, you big jerk."

He pulled out his mallet and stormed toward the scientist, tongue hanging out in determination. His foot suddenly tripped a string and a rope net surrounded him. He struggled to get free but it was useless.

"Two down," Doofenshmirtz said. "One to go."

Yakko made a scary face and let out a loud roar. Startled, Doofenshmirtz stepped back causing him to fall off the tower. He pulled out his walkie talkie and began barking orders into it.

"Norm," he shouted. "Emergency get away, now."

Norm flew below him and caught him and the younger Warner siblings. Yakko launched himself onto Norm's back but was brushed off by the robot's arm.

"Little boy," Norm said. "Please leave us adults to our work and go back to bed."

They zoomed off, leaving Yakko falling to the ground far below. He pulled a parachute from his hammerspace and landed gently at the base of the tower. Ralph was running toward him with his own net.

"Hey," the fat man called. "Get back in yous guys's tower."

"Sorry, Ralph," Yakko said. "But I have some siblings to save. And I think I know someone who can help."

With that, the eldest Warner sibling ran off into the distance, determined to rescue his brother and sister.

**A/N**

**And that's chapter Two! I hope I did a decent job writing the characters. As always, I'm open to any suggestions you have. I've already had some helpful suggestions from Rabbit '91 and Tacosaurus. You guys rock! And thanks to everyone for your support. Talk to you soon.**


	3. When Phineas Met Yakko

**A/N**

**Helloooooo readers! Before we dive into the next chapter, I would just like to ask that you please check out my other fanfic, **_**Ask the Warners**_**. It's basically the Warners giving advice. Thank you and enjoy.**

"Alright Ferb," said Phineas. "Is everything ready?

Ferb poked his head out from behind a large screen and nodded giving thumbs up.

They had managed to get a large section of the food court to themselves.

"Hey Phineas," said Isabella as she skipped up behind him. "Whatcha doin'?"

"You know what we're doing," he answered. "I called you last night. Don't you remember?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I don't know. It's just something I do."

"But-" Phineas began.

Suddenly, two familiar figures appeared. It was Buford dragging Baljeet behind by the underwear.

"Sorry we're late," Buford said. "I couldn't get this nerd out of his room. I had to drag him away from his new rats."

"They are not rats," Baljeet protested. "They are lab mice that I got at the pet store. And I do not understand what you have against them."

"The one with the big teeth is okay," he said. "All he really does is run on that wheel and eat cheese. But that one with the big head gives me the creeps. I just get the feeling he's planning something

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. He is just a mouse."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Well," Phineas interjected. "Now that we're all here, let's go over the plan."

"What exactly is the plan?" Isabella asked.

"Ferb and I have made this sign that will light up and make us easy to spot by our friend and his family," Phineas explained. "Once they get here, we'll get something to eat. Then we'll hang around the mall for a couple of hours. Finally, we'll do a live stream on the internet for all our friends around the world to see. Also, Fern and I rigged up a special present. It's an antigravity paddleball with no string!"

"Wow," said Isabella. "That's awesome."

"Not really," Buford said. "I would have expected something a little more extreme from you guys."

"It also glows in the dark," Ferb pointed out.

The three friends gasped in awe.

"Fire it up Ferb," Phineas instructed.

Ferb pulled out a remote and pressed a big button. The screen lit up with a bright flashing message.

_WELCOME PADDLEBALLPRO_29 AND FAMILY!_

"They'd have to be blind not to notice that," Buford said. (I'm blind, so I find that funny.)

"Now we wait," Phineas said as they sat down at a table near the sign.

Luckily for them, and for the sake of the plot, they didn't have to wait long. Suddenly, they heard surprised gasps coming as a figure pushed his way through the surrounding crowd of people at an insanely fast rate. He came to a screeching halt in front of the sign.

"Are you…CarpeDiem_07?" he managed between deep breaths.

"Yeah," replied Phineas. "So you're PaddleballPro_29?"

As an answer, the figure pull two paddleballs from his pockets, taking one in each hand and played them simultaneously

"Wow! Anyway, I'm Phineas. This is my brother Ferb."

Ferb waved.

"And our platypus, Perry."

Perry chattered in response.

"This is Isabella."

"Hi," She said giving a wave.

"Buford."

"I tried to go without a shirt once," said Buford, noting the obvious fact that the figure wore only pants and a belt. "I got in trouble."

"And this is Baljeet," Phineas said ignoring the odd remark.

"I have never seen anything like you before," the boy said looking at the figure. "What exactly are you?"

Buford punched Baljeet in the stomach.

"Ow," he cried. "What was that for?"

"For asking stupid questions," the bully replied. "He's obviously some sort of clown puppy."

"No way," argued Isabella. "He's a bunny."

"Then where's his cotton tail?" Buford asked defiantly.

"Perhaps he is some sort of giant bug," Baljeet offered.

"Insects have six legs," said Isabella. "He's only got four. Plus, he has a tail."

"I thought you were supposed to be smart," Buford said jabbing his finger in the nerd's chest.

Before Baljeet could defend himself, Phineas snapped his fingers triumphantly. "I've got it! He's a monkey. That means we can finally give a monkey a shower."

"We already did that," Ferb said.

"Well we could do it again."

Suddenly, Phineas felt a tapping on his shoulder and tuned around to face PaddleballProw_29.

"Exsqueeze me," he said to Phineas. "Uhhhhhh…although your irrelevant chatter is fun to listen to, I must remind you that I'm standing right here and I need your help."

"Oh," said Phineas embarrassed. "Sorry, uh, what's your name?"

"Your name is a word or set of words by which you are known, addressed, or referred to." He replied. "But enough with the dictionary. After singing all of the words in it, I'm sick of it. Anyway, my name is Yakko Warner, and , as I previously stated, I need your help."

"Okay Yakko," said Phineas. "What's wrong?"

"Someone took my sibs," Yakko said.

"Sibs?" Buford ask confused. "What are those? Some kind of chips?"

"No," said Baljeet. "Sibs, or the singular sib, is a shortened form of the word sibling."

"Thank you Bald Feet," said Yakko.

"My name is Baljeet, not Bald Feet," he corrected.

"When did you last see them?" asked Isabella.

"We were just stepping out of the water tower to come meet you when some pharmacist captured them and left before I could perform my heroic rescue."

"Hold up," said Isabella. "You live in a water tower?"

"Yep," said Yakko. "The Warner Bros. Studio Water Tower has been our home sweet home since the 30's. That's when they locked us up for being too zany."

"You mean you have been alive all those years with in with no food or fresh air and have not aged at all?" Baljeet asked. "How is that possible?"

"We're toons," Yakko said matter-of-factly. "And we do get let out every once in a while. Plus we also like to escape sometimes, too. And my brother, Wakko keeps plenty of food in his Gag Bag."

"What's a Gag Bag?" asked Buford.

"Jeesh," said Yakko. "You kids today don't know anything. Wakko has a bag with an infinite amount of space where he can store anything. We usually use it for visually gags like giant mallets, toilets, Bert the cannibal, and anvils, hence the name Gag Bag."

"Anyway," Phineas said. "We can help you find your siblings." He turned to his brother. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." He turned back to Yakko. "What do your siblings look like?"

"Well," Yakko said. "They look kind of like me, but Dot's really, really cute."

"Hey," said Phineas. "We can use the Cuteness Meter. All we gotta do is find our sister, Candace and have her take us home real quick. Then we can…" He trailed off as he looked around. "Hey, where's Perry?" He sighed and turned back to face Yakko, only to find out that he was also gone. "Hey, where's Yakko?"

**Where is Yakko? Find out next time. I want to thank everyone for your support. Reading your positive feedback really brightens up my day. I can't even describe the happiness I feel when I know that I have touched someone with my writing. You guys are awesome! Until next time... Goodnight Everybody!**


	4. Agent P and Agent Y

**A/N:**

**Bad news. For those of you who don't know, I had to remove my other Fanfic, Ask the Warners from the site due to a rule that I didn't realize I was breaking. If you want to ask the Warners your questions, please check out Questions by Gicky. **

**Warning: The following chapter contains serious breaking of the fourth wall. You have been warned.**

Yakko, being the clever toon that he is, had a hunch that Perry was no ordinary platypus.

"I wouldn't call it a hunch," Yakko corrected. "I got the script last week."

Don't talk to me. I'm the author.

"Then why, oh great AnimaniAshley, are you even including this pointless conversation in your _fascinating_ fanfic?"

I thought it would be entertaining and you know what? I don't like your sarcasm. You know, I could have Baloney here with just a few taps on this keyboard.

"It'll be a lot more than a few taps once you count all the accidental pressing of the wrong key and the backspacing required to correct those mistakes."

Okay, you've asked for it.

Suddenly, Yakko heard a goofy laugh as the orange dinosaur pranced in.

"Hi," said Baloney as he wrapped his arms around his newest victim. "Will you be my new Friend-a-loo?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH," Yakko screamed. "Okay, I'll be good. Just please make him stop."

That's better.

Baloney vanished and Yakko fell to the floor, gasping to regain his breath.

Now that that's over, let's get back to the plot. Yakko's hunch was proven to be correct as his quick eyes caught Perry sneaking while the children weren't looking. Curious, Yakko followed him quietly. Perry slid behind an abandoned counter, place a fedora on his head, opened a secret compartment and disappeared inside. Yakko managed to slip inside just before the door closed. As soon as he landed, he hid behind a chair that Perry was sitting in. A man appeared on the screen in front of the chair. He had white hair and a moustache.

_I wonder if he gets the movie channels on that thing, _thought Yakko.

"Good morning, Agent P," said the man. "Sorry about the mix up yesterday. Carl made a mistake."

A young man about eighteen or nineteen pushed his way into the view of the camera. He had reddish brown hair and glasses.

"Don't listen to him Agent P," he said in a high nasally voice. "I didn't-"

"Go back to monitoring the camera," the man interrupted pushing Carl out of the way. "Can't you see I'm talking to Agent P? Anyway, three toons disappeared last night after Doofenshmirtz was spotted at the Warner Bros. Studio. If you don't stop whatever he's planning and return those toons to the studio, we could be in a whole lot of trouble."

"Hey," Yakko said as he poked his head out from his hiding place. "Those 'toons' are happen to be my siblings and me."

"Agent P," exclaimed the man in shock. "How could you let him in here? This is a top secret location."

"Don't blame him, Mr. TV Guy," Yakko said. "I'm an expert at sneaking."

"My name is Major Monogram," he replied. "Who do you think you are?"

"I think therefore I am Yakko Warner," said Yakko proudly. "And I'm one of the toons that this Poofyshirts guy was after."

"Who?" asked Major Monogram.

"Um, I think he means Doofenshmirtz, sir," called Carl.

"Riiiiiight," Yakko said as he gave thumbs up."Anyway, Doofy-Boy snatched up my sibs but I managed to escape. Unfortunately, he got away before I could do anything."

"Okay then," said Major Monogram. "Get over there, Agent P, and rescue those toons."

"Let me come," said Yakko.

"Absolutely not," he replied.

"Why?" Yakko asked.

"We don't have insurance to cover you."

"Why?"

"Because it's not a part of our budget."

"Why?"

"The government didn't give us the funding."

"Why?"

"They'd rather give their money to the police."

"Why?"

"Stop asking questions. You're not going!"

"Come on MM," Yakko said smoothly. "Nothing's gonna happen."

"Yeah sure," he replied sarcastically. "A kid with no training going against a professional villain."

"Sir," Carl said. "It's not like Doofenshmirtz is that dangerous."

"Yeah," added Yakko. "And besides…" Music began to play as he sang, "_I am the very model of a cartoon individual, My animation's comical unusual and whimsical-"_

"Alright, I get it," Major Monogram cut him off. "Agent P, get him a hat from the drawer."

Perry open the drawer under the control panel full of fedoras. He pulled one out and handed it to Yakko who placed it on his head. It luckily had holes in it for his ears.

"You will now be known as Agent Y," Major Monogram said. "We had another Agent Y, Yuma the Yak, but he retired about five years ago. Anyway, good luck Agent P and Agent Y.

"

"Don't worry, Major Monogram," Yakko said. "Remember, Yakko spelled backwards is okay."

Perry and Yakko saluted Major Monogram and hopped Perry's rocket car.

Candace had been waiting in line at Slushy Dog for twenty minutes while a variety of people stood there deciding what they wanted. She finally made it to the front of the line where her beloved Jeremy was waiting.

"Hey Candace," he said smiling.

"Hey Jeremy," she replied flirtatiously.

"I'm glad you're here," he said.

"And why is that?"

"My grandma gave me these tickets to go see some orchestra. I thought it might be more fun if you came with me."

"That sounds great!"

"Hey guys," Jeremy said

Confused, Candace looked behind her to find her brothers standing there.

"What do you two want?" she asked.

"Our friend Yakko lost his siblings and we need you to take us home so we can our Cuteness Meter," Phineas answered.

"I'm a little busy right now," Candace said irritably.

"It's okay," said Jeremy. "Go ahead. I still have to work, remember?"

"Oh right," she said giving an embarrassed laugh. "I'll see you later."

The three siblings, along with Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet, went back to the house so Phineas could retrieve the device.

Phineas stood in the backyard with his friends as he tampered with the Cuteness Meter.

"Good," he said. "I still have it set so that your cuteness won't throw it off, Isabella."

"Cool," Isabella said blushing a little.

"Alright everybody," Phineas said. "We've got to find Yakko and his siblings. Let's go."

**Sorry if you didn't like the ending of the chapter. Anyway, please review or send me a PM. I loving reading feedback from you guys. It really makes me feel good. You all deserve cookies! See you all next chapter!**


	5. Behind Bars

**A/N: **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, favoriting, following, or just reading the story. Wow, it's been a couple weeks since I've updated. Sorry about that. I started school and have been busy with a ton of different things. Luckily, I've found time to write another chapter. I hope you like it.**

Wakko and Dot were sleeping peacefully inside a cage. They were jolted awake by four male voices singing.

"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!"

The two rubbed their eyes and glanced around the dark room and saw a group of singers walking by.

"Hellooooo gorgeous singer nurses," Dot called as he leapt to the cage bars.

"We're not nurses," one singer said.

"Well actually I'm hoping this job will help me get through medical school," another singer said.

"I guess that catchphrase is a little too obscure for kids these days," Dot said. "Tell you what, Sugar, you and your gorgeous friends take the rest of the day off, go home, and look up '_Animaniacs.' _Wakko and I will cover for you."

"Whatever," the singers said as they hurried off.

"Hey Dot," Wakko said. "Won't that pharmacist get mad at us for sending his friends away?"

"Who cares?" Dot replied. "He kidnapped us, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Suddenly, a girl with dark brown hair and dressed all in black came in the room and flicked on the light. Wakko's tongue fell to the floor and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Helloooo nurse," he yelled.

"Whatever," the girl replied.

"You know," Dot said. "Some brighter colors in your wardrobe would probably help you perk up a bit. I'd be happy to help you out.

"Dad," the girl called out the door.

Doofenshmirtz ran into the room.

"Oh hi, Vanessa," he said. "I didn't hear you come in. Do you know where my singers are?"

"Don't worry about them," Dot said sweetly. "They were tragically uninformed so I sent them home."

"No," he cried. "I need them. Perry the Platypus isn't here yet."

"Don't worry," Dot said. "Wakko and I can take care of it."

"Really?"

"Sure," Wakko said. "Now you just go back to working on your evil plan, okay?"

"Thanks. Wow, I'm really glad I decided to kidnap you guys."

"Wait, what?" Vanessa cried. "Dad, what are these things doing here?"

Wakko and Dot let out an insulted gasp at being referred to as "things."

"I didn't know where else to put them," Doofenshmirtz explained. "So, meet your new roommates."

"Ugh," she groaned as she walked out.

"When Yakko hears about this, he's gonna be so jealous," Wakko said slyly.

"Hey," said Doofenshmirtz angrily, "Keep your gloved hands off my daughter!"

"Remind us again," Dot said. "What do you want with us?"

"I told you," he answered. "I'm not revealing my plan until Perry the Platypus gets here."

"There he goes again talking about that platypus," Dot said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," Wakko said. "I think he needs to see a p-sychiatrist."

"I'm not crazy," Doofenshmirtz yelled.

"Yes you are, Dad."

"Shut up, Vanessa."

"I'm hungry," Wakko complained.

"Ugh, fine," Doofenshmirtz said as he was walking out. "I'll have Norm bring you some snacks."

"Wakko," Dot said once they were alone.

"What is it?" he replied.

"I'm worried."

"Why?"

"Yakko's not here yet. What if something happened to him? I don't want to spend the rest of my life with this loser doctor."

"Ah come on sis," he said as he ruffled her hair. "You know how Yakko is. He's probably building up the suspense so he can milk this hero thing as long as possible."

"Yeah," Dot smiled. "He really loves to hog the attention."

Norm came into the room carrying a tray with milk and cookies.

"Hi kids," he said. "I brought you some refreshments."

He quickly slid the tray through the door, barely managing to close it before the Warners could escape.

"Now children," he said. "Please play nice until it's time."

"Time for what?" asked Wakko.

Unfortunately, he didn't find out what because Norm had already walked out.

Vanessa came back in and sat on the bed. She was reaching for her headphones when she heard a voice from the cage.

"Um, excuse me," it was Wakko.

"What?" Vanessa snapped.

"Do you know why your dad locked us up?"

"Knowing Dad, it's probably some stupid evil scheme that will end up backfiring on him."

"Want a cookie?" Dot asked as she held a cookie in each hand.

"No thanks," she said. "I'm a little old to sit around eating milk and cookies."

"You're never too old to act like a kid," Dot said. "Just take it already before Wakko eats it.

As she said that, Wakko devoured the whole tray leaving only the milk and the two cookies that Dot held. He eyed the delicious sweets hungrily like a dog watching its owner eat a steak.

"Fine," Vanessa said rolling her eyes and taking the cookie.

"That's the spirit, kid," Dot said as she ate her cookie.

The three each drank a glass of milk and Wakko ate the empty glasses. He let out a burp that shook the apartment and grinned at Vanessa.

"That should hold him for a couple hours," Dot said. "But just in case, don't leave anything valuable near the cage."

"Looks like Dad's plan is already backfiring," Vanessa said with a hint of a chuckle in her voice.

.

Yakko and Perry were soaring over Danville in the platypus-shaped rocket car.

"It's my turn to drive," Yakko said as he reached for the steering wheel.

Perry let out chatter. He slapped the toon's hand away from the wheel. When he turned back to the wheel, it was no longer there.

"Looking for this?" asked Yakko, holding it playfully out of reach.

Perry grabbed for it, but Yakko kept moving it away. Finally, Perry lunged at Yakko and managed to grab hold of the wheel. The two began to fight over the wheel. As they each struggled for control, the rocket car zoomed in every direction until it finally crashed into a fire hydrant outside of their destination. The hydrant let out a jet of water. Wakko and Dot's voices could be heard singing.

"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated."

"We're here," Yakko exclaimed as he hopped out of the wreckage. "And so are my sibs!"

Perry struggled, but managed to pull himself free. He glared at Yakko as he let out chatter.

"Oh," he said sheepishly. "I'll pay you back for the damages, partner." He looked at the building. "So this is the place? It looks familiar. Where have I seen that shape before?"

Perry held out a picture of Ferb.

"Oh," Yakko said grabbing the picture. "You really should send your animators back to art class."

Perry chattered in reply.

"Anyway," Yakko said. "I've got a plan to get us inside. A plan so cliché, it can't possibly fail."

**That's it for now. I hoped you liked. I will admit the part with Vanessa was a little cheesy, but I decided to leave it in. Sorry if you don't like it. Please review and feel free to send me a PM if you want to talk. Bye for now!**


	6. A Warner Family Reunion

**A/N:**

**Well well well, look who's back to read more. This chapter is a little longer than the other chapters. I really hope you like it.**

Doofenshmirz was watching his favorite workout tape when he heard a knock at the door.

"What now?" he asked in annoyance as he hit the pause button and walked to the door. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Platypus Pizza," a voice replied. "We got a delivery for a…uhhhhhhhhh…Hans Foofingsmirk."

"It's Doofenshmirtz," he corrected. "Heinz Doofenshmirtz. And I don't remember ordering any pizza."

"Are you sure?" the voice asked.

"Well, no. I guess Vanessa could have ordered it."

He opened the door and a short figure walked in. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a platypus on it and he had a moustache. He handed Doofenshmirtz a pizza box.

"That'll be $12.99 and don't forget the tip," the delivery boy said.

Doofenshmirtz handed him two bills. The boy carefully examined them as he scratched at his moustache which caused it to tilt slightly. Doofenshmirtz stared at it confused.

"Hmm," the boy said before the man could say anything. "$15.00."

"Yeah," Doofenshmirtz said hesitantly. "You can keep the change as your tip."

"Wow," he replied sarcastically. "$2.05, how generous. Hope I didn't kick you into the poor house."

"Hey that's more than 15%."

"Okay," he handed Doofenshmirtz a platypus."Here's your complimentary platypus doll."

Doofenshmirtz took the doll and hugged it to his chest. "Oh it's so cute!"

He closed the door behind the boy and sat the platypus on the table as he opened the pizza box. The same delivery boy leapt from the box and greeted him with a big smooch.

"Gross," Doofenshmirtz spat. "And where's my pizza?"

"Ask him," he replied pointing to the platypus.

"The platypus?"

The platypus put on a fedora.

"Perry the Platypus?"

"And his new handsome partner," the boy replied as he ripped of his moustache and spun into a pair of brown pants held up high with a belt and his own fedora. "Remember me, Dr. D.? I'm Yakko and I believe you owe me two siblings."

"Okay," Doofenshmirtz said. "But we kind of have a formula worked out here, and I was only expecting Perry the platypus. Would you be a doll and wait on the couch while I whip up a bigger trap? I've got some magazines."

Yakko picked up a magazine and looked at the model on the cover.

"Hellooooooo Nurse," he said as he sat on the couch.

Perry chattered and sat next to him, flipping through another magazine.

Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were searching throughout the town in the style of a catchy musical montage complete with a random disembodied voice.

_My friend Yakko's from a movie lot_

_He's lost his siblings Wakko and Dot_

_Next thing I know Yakko's disappeared_

_Don't know where he went it's kind of weird_

_Yeah they're missing_

_Don't know what's going on_

_Oh yes they're missing_

_So we're singing this song_

_Because they're missing_

_We're looking all around_

_If we need to we will turn the whole world upside down_

_Because they're missing_

"How do you plan to turn the world upside down?" asked Buford.

"We've got a really big forklift," Phineas explained. "But it's just a last minute resort. Hopefully, it won't come to that."

"Wait a minute," Candace said. "Are your friends like movie stars?"

"No," Phineas said. "They're just toons who were locked away in a water tower."

"Why?"

"Yakko said it was because they were too zany."

"Are you insane?" Candace cried incredulously. "You could get hurt. I'm calling Mom."

She quickly dialed the number on her cell phone.

"What is it now Candace?" her mom answered.

"Mom, Phineas and Ferb let three cartoon characters loose and they're running around the town!"

"Candace," she replied irritably. "That's the most ridiculous thing you've ever made up. Cartoons aren't real"

"But—"

"I'm busy right now," their mom interrupted. "I'll talk to you later."

"Ugh," Candace growled. "I'll never win."

Perry and Yakko had finished looking through all the magazines and were now sitting on the couch looking bored.

"Hey," Yakko said. "How come those kids got a musical number and we didn't?"

_I let you sing your "Cartoon Individual" song._

"Oh right," he said sarcastically. "How could I forget the two lines I got to sing of a song you didn't even write?" When will you write us a song?"

_Who do you think I am? Randy Rogel?_

"Not if that last pile of garbage you call a song is any indication."

_Why do you always pick on me?_

"Because it's fun and easy."

_How about this? You go back to the plot before the readers get really annoyed and I'll write you guys a song to sing when this is all over. How does that sound?_

"You've got a deal."

Perry chattered.

"Hey Dr. D," Yakko called. "Are you ready to get this show on the road?"

Doofenshmirtz pulled out a small remote with only one button. He pressed that button and grinned evilly. A large cage fell from the ceiling trapping Perry and Yakko. Norm came out carrying another large cage containing Wakko and Dot.

"Yakko," Dot cried excitedly. "You made it."

"Yakko you missed it," Wakko said. "We got to share a room with the pharmacist's sexy daughter."

"Ahem," Doofenshmirtz said. "Now, I'm going to explain my evil plan with a tragic back story."

"Yay," cried the Warners. "Story time!"

"When I was a little boy back in Gimmelshtump I loved to go to the town square and watched cartoons on the old TV. It was the only thing that brought joy into my life. Then one day, my brother Roger and his friends were hitting me with kick balls so I decided to get back at them like any other cartoon character would. I found a stick of dynamite and lit it. Unfortunately, before I could give it to Roger, it exploded and I had to go to the hospital, which where I came from was just a hut where a strange old lady fed you sauerkraut until she decided you were better. After that horrible experience, I began to research everything I could about toons. Of course, back then people were too busy focusing on more important things so I had to move on. I recently found some of my old notes and decided to pick up my research. Now, I'm ready to conduct my first experiment. I will extract DNA from you three and inject myself with it using my new invention."

He gestured to a large form covered by a sheet. He pull the sheet off to reveal a machine consisting of a chair with a helmet dangling above it, and mechanical arms with long sharp needles.

"Gentlemen…and lady, I give you my Cartooninator! It will give me all the abilities of a toon."

"This seems somewhat familiar," Dot said.

"What do you mean?" asked Wakko.

"I think our author is taking other people's ideas," she said accusingly.

_Okay, I guess it's kind of like a combination of what happened in "Reality Check" and "Animaniacs: Nocturnus" but come on. This is different._

"Good point," Yakko said. "Those villains were sadistic and psychotic. This guy seems more…uhhhhh…stupid. Ow," he yelped as one of the needles stuck him.

He muttered angrily under his breath as he rubbed at his sore arm.

"That'll teach you to call me stupid," Doofenshmirtz said.

Two more arms shot out and stuck Wakko and Dot who cried out in pain. Perry began to panic a rattle the cage while Yakko lounged beside him. Perry glared at him.

"Hey Perry," Yakko said coolly. "I stole these from Doof's pocket."

He tossed Perry a large key ring with several different keys on it. Perry looked at him questioningly.

"What?" Yakko asked. "You expect me to know which key unlocks the cage?"

Perry chattered in response.

"Now," Doofenshmirtz said, not hearing the sort of one-sided conversation going on. "Once I sit in this chair, the DNA will be transferred into my body making me the most powerful being in the entire tri-state area!"

"Are we getting paid to put up with this dope?' Dot asked.

"AnimaniAshley said she take us to the store and buy us some candy," Wakko replied.

"I hope she's ready to blow through her savings account," Dot said.

**Well, that's it for now. As I always say, please review and send me a message if you want to chat. Until next time.**


	7. One of Us

**A/N:**

**Hey everybody it's September 12 which means tomorrow is the 21****st**** anniversary of Animaniacs! So as you read this chapter, think about all the laughs that show has brought you.**

"I hope we get this thing done soon," Wakko said. "I really have to potty."

"Diiiisgusting," Dot said.

Doofenshmirtz sat in the chair and placed the helmet on his head. He pressed a blue button on the armrest causing green sparks to shoot down, enveloping him and causing him to convulse randomly. Perry looked at the key ring that Yakko had given him and began to hastily try each key in the lock. The door opened on the seventh try. He dashed out of the cage, but it was too late. Doofenshmirtz stood up and lifted the helmet from his head. Perry lunged at his nemesis only to find that he was no longer there. A finger tapped on his shoulder and Perry turned around to be greeted by a pie in the face. Doofenshmirtz laughed triumphantly.

"Yes," He exclaimed. "It works!"

Perry glared back at Yakko who was still relaxing in the open cage.

"What?" Yakko asked.

Perry chattered at him.

"Oh right," he said. "You probably want me to step in now."

Yakko dashed to Perry's side and grabbed the keys. Flipping through, he found one and it opened the cage holding his Wakko and Dot.

"I'm going to be needing your help sibs," he said. He turned back to Perry. "As for you, just relax and enjoy the show."

Dot ushered Perry into a recliner and Wakko gave him a giant tub of popcorn.

"Do you want fries with that?" Wakko asked.

Perry shook his head and the Warners gave him a funny look before noticing that Vanessa had walked in the room.

"Dad," she said. "What's going on out here?"

"Hi Vanessa," Doofenshmirtz replied. He pounced onto her, knocking her down as she screamed, and gave her a big smooch. He shook his head in shock. "Why did I just do that?"

"Whatever," Vanessa said highly irritated. "I'm going to my room. Hey guys." She left giving the others a wave.

"Who was that?" Yakko asked in awe.

"That was our roommate," Wakko said proudly.

"Wow," he said. "You weren't kidding."

"Boys," Dot sighed. "Go fig."

Doofenshmirtz face turned red and smoke came from his ears. The Warners quickly dumped water on him to cool him down.

"That was weird," he said. "I don't know what came over me."

Norm walked in carrying a tray.

"Hey gang," he said. "I've made sandwiches for everyone."

Doofenshmirtz pulled out a large mallet and slammed it down on Norm's head. He caught the tray of sandwiches in his mouth and swallowed it all whole. He finished with a loud burp that shook the building.

"Oh, excuse me," he said embarrassed.

"Not bad for a first time," Wakko muttered.

"I'd better go take some aspirin for this pounding headache," Norm said as he left.

"Yakko," Dot whispered, "I'm confused.

"That's strange," he replied. "Usually Wakko's the one who gets confused."

"I'm confused, too," said Wakko.

Yakko pulled up a rocking and sat in it. His siblings climbed into his lap.

"Okay sibs," he said in an older brotherly tone. "It's about time we had a little talk."

"We've already had that talk," Wakko pointed out.

"Goodnight everybody," Yakko said. "No you two are very well informed on that subject."

"Are you going to tell us why the pharmacist is acting so crazy?" asked Wakko as the aforementioned man was zapping around the room and breaking things.

"Oh thanks for reminding me," Yakko said.

"I love story time," Dot said happily.

"Now," their big brother began. "When Doofus took our DNA, he transferred it into himself. Toon DNA is stronger than human DNA, so he gained all of our personality traits and abilities. The problem is he has very little control which we may be able to use to our advantage."

"We'd better do something quick," Dot said. "I don't want to share our water tower with that loser."

"Plus, he smells funny," Wakko added.

"And that's coming from someone who doesn't bathe."

"Good point," Yakko said. "Alright, here's the plan."

They huddled together and whispered for a few seconds before turning back around and grinning mischievously.

"Hey Doofenshmirtz," The trio sang.

Doofenshmirtz came to a screeching stop in midair.

"What?" he demanded.

"Uhhhh…we were just thinking," Yakko said. "You're so smart and talented now. It's a shame that you don't look very…_cute_."

The man's head jerked.

"What do you mean I'm not cute?" he asked. "I'm the cutest thing this world's ever seen."

Dot stifled a snort.

"Don't listen to him Sweetie," she said. "All we have to do is bring out the cuteness that's hidden deep deep deep deep deep down inside. How about a makeover?"

The three toons began to examine him with giant magnifying glasses. Wakko sniffed him and fought back vomit.

"Eww," he said. "I think he needs a bath."

They dragged him into the bathroom. They shoved him into the bathtub fully dressed. Wakko swallowed the bar of soap and let out a belch, sending out a stream of bubbles.

"Hey," Yakko said. "We need that."

Yakko held his hand under Wakko's mouth while Dot cranked his tail causing liquefied soap to squirt into her oldest brother's hand.

"Middle Kid Syndrome," Yakko explained.

They thoroughly scrubbed Doofenshmirtz until he was literally sparkling clean.

"Now," Dot said. "Let's dry you off. Wakko if you will."

Wakko dug around in his Gag Bag and pulled out various things like a shark, a marching band, and a giant floating baby head until he finally pulled out a hair dryer twice his size. Yakko and Dot stepped back as the force of the air slammed Doofenshmirtz to the wall and flattened him. When Wakko turned it off, the man fell to the ground with little stars floating around his head. He shot to his feet and shook them away.

'Now,' Yakko said enthusiastically. "Let's get you out of those drab clothes. Help this poor man out sister sibling."

Dot grabbed Doofenshmirtz and spun him around. When he stopped, he was wearing a red and white polka-dot dress.

"Polka-dot?" he questioned.

"Well," she said. "I guess it has been a while.

She grabbed him and danced as they all began to polka.

"I don't like this," Doofenshmirtz groaned. "Why can't I stop? Please help me."

"Okay," the two brothers chorused.

They stretched out a rope in front of hem and tripped him so he ended up landing in Dot's arms. She kissed him before spitting out in disgust.

"Pew," she said. "Someone needs to brush."

Wakko tackled him to the ground and scrubbed at his teeth. Yakko rinsed his mouth with a fire hose causing him to fly against the wall again.

"Now for Your makeup," Dot said as she grabbed a giant powder puff. "You can't beat the classics, kids."

She smacked him in the face with the puss leaving him coughing up white powder. Then, she proceeded to give him a complete makeover. She finished off by painting his nails with red polish.

"How does he look?" she asked.

Her brothers whistled and applauded.

"Astounding," said Yakko.

"Faboo," Wakko added.

"Hmm, I feel like it's missing something," she snapped her fingers. "I've got it, a perm."

"Are you sure?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

"Absolutely," she replied. "You're pretty cute now, but a perm will put you over the top."

She led him to the Tooninator and sat him in the chair. She placed the helmet over his head and pressed the red button. Sparks shot down as he convulsed again. When it died down, he stood up weakly.

"Oh," Dot said quietly. "I guess you don't look any cuter after all."

"What happened?" he asked. Perry walked over and pointed to the red button. Doofenshmirtz read it aloud

"Reset," he said. "I don't understand."

"We thwarted your plans, silly," Dot said. "Whoa, dumber than advertised."

"Oh yeah," he challenged. "I'll just fire it up again."

As he turned around, he saw Wakko finish off the last bits of his invention. He burped and smiled.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz cried.

An anvil landed on top of him. The Warners high fived each other.

"That's for giving our credit to someone else," Yakko said.

"Yeah," Wakko added. "He just sat there and watched the whole time."

"But Perry's a secret agent," Dot swooned. "I just love heroic men. Hellooooo nurse!"

She kissed Perry but he pushed her away and let out an annoyed chatter. The Warners gasped in shock.

"Perry," Yakko scolded. "What kind of language is that for a kids show?"

Wakko coughed up some more soap and shoved it in Perry's bill.

"There you go Mr. Potty Mouth," he said.

Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz began to struggle to move. Wakko grabbed the discarded remote from earlier and pressed the button causing another cage to come down and trap the man.

'Well done, Wakko," Yakko said before turning to Doofenshmirtz. "Hey Doof, Why do you have so many cages?"

'There was a sale," he replied.

"Now that we're finished here,' Yakko said. "Let's get back to our previous engagement."

They squeezed into Perry's rocket car and drove back to OWCA so Perry and Yakko could return their hats and Wakko could satisfy his "Potty Emergency." Then they went back to find the others.

**I hope you liked this chapter. And now, for something, I would like to start ending each chapter with a random Bible verse just for fun. If you don't like it, ignore it. Today's verse to look up is Matthew 6:25-27. Thanks for reading and please remember to review.**


End file.
